1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an extensible actuator control method, an extensible actuator, and a steering device.
2. Related Art
For example, Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-2009-243621) proposes an extensible actuator as a technique of steering the rear wheel of a vehicle. This extensible actuator steers the rear wheel by causing a rod to reciprocate in a vehicle width direction with a rotating force of a motor.
However, in the technique of Patent Literature 1, when a vehicle travels along a groove while riding on a curb so that an external force is applied to the rear wheel, the rod may move and the toe angle of the rear wheel may change.